


Badass

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983





	Badass

Being a hunter on top of being a girl was enough of a challenge for you because of other male egotistic hunters as they seem to undermine you by looking at your size . They all used to call you cute because of your height of 5feet 3 inches which was not that short and the fact that it made you looked chubby.

Considering your demeanor you were one "badass baby", a term coined by none other than Rufus Turner, your mentor and your father's best friend. The man had taught you and your sister more tricks than you could possibly remember after the death of your parents on a hunt gone wrong. You used to hunt with your elder sister until she decided to quit the life to enjoy the blissfulness of a happy married life and you could not possibly imagine to even ask her to help you out on this hunt, it wasn't that you were incapable of hunting alone but dealing with wraiths and if your estimation was correct they were a group of three, posing as humans and feeding off of innocents in the city was going to be very tough and that was 'putting it mildly'.

 

You were researching on the profiles of the victims over past few months, there seemed a pattern, a very vague pattern that nobody would catch even if they studied the case. You embarked on your investigation portraying as a journalist for a local newspaper.

Dressing up in a black pencil skirt and deep V neck red shirt along with journalist id tag hanging along your neck was not your idea of a fun day. To top that you had to add pencil heels for the attire and a little makeup that was definitely not your style. You were a loose plaid, tank top and boots girl.

You reached coroner's office only to find the coroner doing an autopsy and two well built men standing and watching it. You cleared your throat to get some attention, all three of them looked in your direction.

"Hi, I am Isabella Chase from The Tribunal, I am here for Mr. Jonathan Lee for an exclusive interview on the strange deaths."

 

The guy wearing lab coat smiled and gestured you to come in. "I am Jonathan Lee but you can call me Jon pretty lady, I didn't know that the sweetest voice would belong to a much prettier face Miss Chase". He flirted with you shamelessly.

"Hey Doc! Would you finish this up?" short hair guy commented and he was looking slightly annoyed while the long haired guy looked at you and smiled. You gave him a smile, he seemed sweet unlike his rude companion.

"Miss Chase"

"Call me Isabella, Jon" you said to the coroner with a flirtatious smile. Seeing the only way to get as much information as you can from the coroner was by flirting.

"Isabella... These gentleman are from FBI, Special Agent Tyler and Special Agent Perry, they are here on the strange deaths as well"

"Tyler and Perry as in Aerosmith?" you exclaimed.

"Yeah small world" the short haired guy replied.

'These guys are no agents, they are hunters and that too dumb, way too be subtle Tyler and Perry' you scoffed thinking about it.

After completing the autopsy and Jon gave you the juicy bits and his number after dumb Tyler and tall Perry left the building. You were walking back to your red prius when you felt that someone was watching you, so instead of going to your car you went to the alley thinking whoever was watching you would follow you and boy were you correct, dumb Tyler was following you after taking the turn you lost him and reached back to your car immediately and drove off.

You saw a black Chevy following you, for hunters those dumbos were not necessarily subtle. As soon as you reached your motel room you saw Perry trying to act natural for a stake out.

'Bunch of dumbasses' you thought.

So after getting all the possible leads and finding out where the wraiths would attack next, you packed up your shit and left a note for dumb Tyler and idiot Perry.

"Hey Jackasses,

Come and find wraiths at 684 Avenue Holdings.

Bring some silver blades.

PS For hunters you are very subtle ;) (note the sarcasm)"

 

You knew they would raid your room and you needed some help anyway. You were waiting outside the office where wraiths were targeting people when you saw both the guys enter the office after office hours. It was as if both of them wanted a death sentence. 'Did they not research? Its a family of wraiths that was killing people not a single wraith or even a pair of wraiths for that matter' you thought. You took out your crossbow and fit some silver blades into the arrows.

When you reached inside you found both the hunters captive and wraiths feeding off of them. If they continued they would kill Tyler and Perry. The only plan you could come up with was to hit the wraith facing towards your side in the chest with silver blade so the other two would get distracted.

You hit the blonde wraith guy and he died then and there when his brother and sister noticed they turned towards you leaving Tyler and Perry alone. They ran towards you and they caught you, thinking that it was a mistake on your part but man were they wrong, as soon as your hands reached your back you pulled out double edged silver spear and pushed into the heart of dead wraith brother who was holding you from behind and then in his sister's heart.

You unchained Tyler and Perry and took them with you to your room and gave them elixir to help with poisoning of wraiths.

Next morning---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey wake up! hey , hey , hey!!!" someone was poking you in your sleep. You didn't like it and took out your gun from under the pillow and threw the gun at 'whosoever'.

You opened your eyes to find Tyler and Perry looking at you like you did something wrong.

Tyler's nose was bleeding and he had put rag which was getting bloody.

"Thanks for saving us last night" Perry said.

"No problem, how are you guys feeling? You seemed pretty out of it yesterday."

"I was dandy until you hit me with your gun" Tyler replied irritably and Perry chuckled.

"By the way I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean" Perry told.

"I am Y/N"

"Y/N, its a beautiful name" Dean/Tyler said.

You rolled your eyes knowing the kind of man he was, he would hit on anything with legs and boobs.

"So how did you find out the connection between the vics? The attacks were random not at all related in any kind, we have been here for weeks and still were unable to track until..." Sam's sentence died.

"Until you found out that I was a hunter yesterday morning when you saw me at coroners office when you saw the outline of anti-possession tattoo on my chest and then decided to follow me and when you thought that I thought I lost you from my trail you were staking out my motel and as soon as I left you picked the lock of my room where you found my note and then you called your brother and decided to go head-on without a plan to kill a family of wraiths but instead got your asses kicked in the process and I had to intervene their midnight snack to kill them and then take care of their bodies and two giants whom I had to bring back to my motel room and cure while they decided to ruin my slumber by poking my shoulder while I slept peacefully" you completed it for both of them.

While Sam and Dean looked at you with astonishment, you gave them the basic facts that were missed and explained how all the vics were part of some or the other kind of self help group and how it was tied to all the three wraiths.

"We thought there were only two wraiths" Dean said.

"Of course you did" you responded.

"Not bad for someone your size" Dean commented.

"But really disappointing for someone with ego your size" you replied sarcastically.

"Now that you both are fine and it's almost check out time, off you go, I need to be back on the road" you continued.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you but if you need any help..." you cocked your eyebrow "if we ever need your help can you just give us your number" Sam looked at you hopefully.

You took his number and gave him all of your numbers and aliases if they ever need your help or vice versa.

"You could also come and live with us, we live in this bunker in Lebanon, Kansas" Dean said while both of them were leaving the room and Sam looked at him with wonder.

"Sure.... I will see."

"Ok awesome, let me just give you the coordinates" Dean sounded excited and Sam was awestruck seeing his brother so taken by you.

After leaving your room,

"She seems pretty cool" said Sam

"She is awesome Sammy, she is badass"

"Stop drooling man"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

What they didn't realize that you would become the most important aspect of their lives...........


End file.
